


Those Who Remain / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 剧透：5.1衍生的回到原初if线+ 记忆操作+ 含抹布、血腥、非自愿R18描写
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Those Who Remain / 于桑

0.  
帝国属州。非市民——“安”们的聚居地。  
集市上迎来了一位与周围格格不入的精灵族少年。无神的双目掩盖不了那身体面的华服，显示着主人绝非简单的身世，所到之处自然吸引了诸多目光。  
“目标正接近预定位置，准备行动。”  
“了解。”  
少年只是机械般前行，仿佛操控那副躯体的并不是自我的意识。经过一群熙攘的属州民众时，人群像要把仍可称为矮小的精灵吞没；下一瞬间，少年确确实实从监视人员的视野里消失了。  
“老鼠给溜了，追！”  
集市周围起了不小的骚动。人们四散躲避，在属州境内，加雷马的军徽意味着阶级实权，虽已见惯不怪却也应自求平安。领队的是一位百夫长模样的中年男人，眉眼间有焦虑之色却并不慌乱。目标位置的线报和不远处传来的惨叫几乎同时到达，兵士们迅速判明了方向听令追上。  
手持亚拉戈纹样军刀的白发男人砍倒了拦截的两名帝国兵，劫下的人质并未有太大的反应。他果断拉起少年的手朝居住地边缘狂奔。  
“啧，区区属州还安了狙击手……”  
男人把少年安置在掩护后，潜行换地方往两个方向掷出手里剑，迅速从射出的弹道判断对方的位置。最后一把手里剑捅穿了敌人的眉间。  
那边追兵已杀到少年跟前，他迅速回身挡开，单手剑在与复数目标近身格斗时还要护着毫无战斗能力的对象略微有些力不从心。此时身体却早于大脑作出了反应，兵器间的格力在一瞬间卸掉，闪身避开攻击时本该空着的左手变出一把短剑，送进敌人心脏的同时顺势换下了对方手中的枪刃。不等男人来得及惊讶同伴们的先见之明，他已从口袋中摸出预先备好的晶壤，高挑横劈，清弹上膛，回击，一切都如行云流水般自然流畅。迸发的魔力犹如天女散花逼退了追兵，同时提供了短暂的庇护让他们拉开一段距离。  
“桑……”少年艰难的挤出几个单音，眼神依然没有焦点，握着的手心却微微出了汗。  
“终于开始清醒了，我的睡美人殿下。”  
还差一点，就一点。记忆的潮水汹涌而来，男人努力挥去眼前的既视感，收回心神专注于此次任务的目的地。那是拉尔戈星导教位于山脚的一座的废弃教堂，他那通晓以太学的同伴们事前早已摸清地脉，并将在他们到达时开启一个临时传送点。  
最后一个转角，炮击的巨响在他们头上炸开。脚下的震动让二人几乎失去平衡，男人连忙抓紧那一度松开的手。地面的塌陷却在这时开始了，只差几步就能触及的以太光芒在顷刻间就要远离。男人不由分说抱起少年的身体，用尽全身力气将他朝那片光芒抛了过去。  
“于里昂热！”  
他大喊出声。  
金色的绳索扎实的接住了少年，他松了口气；但彼方那位大法师却面露惊惶，再度挥出的以太之绳被掉落的断岩无情的撞碎。

1.  
仿佛经历了极为漫长的一段睡眠，长到连从意识聚集到撑开眼皮都需要花费半身的力气。  
映入眼帘的是本该熟悉的天花板，“石之家”这个名字连同尘封已久的思考浮上了记忆表层。这也许应该是他自己的房间，桑克瑞德慢慢的想着。床边看护的精灵族少女趴在椅背上睡着了，紧缩的眉头显露了她纷乱的思虑。他本想开口叫她，但很快他就意识到自己的声线一时半会还不能为他工作。他又聚集了剩下的力气去抬动靠近少女的那只手。尽管并没有移动几星寸，但这不算徒劳，少女突然惊醒了。  
“！桑克瑞德——”  
她在开口喊出来的同时迅速意识到不该过于吵嚷，就用力把尾音压了回去，眼角却禁不住泛起了光。留意到看护对象在无声的动着嘴唇，她便善解人意的取了水来喂给他喝，更因担心他过于虚弱而帮忙挤压吸管试图替他省些精力。  
他张嘴试图发声，“谢、谢。”那嗓音低哑得连自己都听不下去，“阿莉塞、小姐。”  
“你叫我什么？”少女瞪大了双眼。  
“阿莉塞小姐……？”桑克瑞德下意识重复，虽然在双胞胎再小一些的时候他和同伴们时不时会故意假装认错他们，但现在并不是那个时机。  
“……醒来就好，我去叫于里昂热过来。”阿莉塞掩藏不住眼里的动摇，躲开他问询的目光跑了出去。不消片刻归来时身后跟着的那位精灵神色间更是难掩急切。  
“桑克瑞德……”他努力用这个简短的称谓来平复自己，“你知道这里是哪里吗？”  
“石之家。”桑克瑞德轻轻点头。他本来想多说一些话，比如关心一下精灵惯常戴着的眼镜去了哪，或者是他从何时开始习得了兜帽并非一定要戴上这个时尚基础。但这些无关紧要的寒暄可以等这人看起来不那么紧张了再说。  
“在此之前你身在何处？……或者说，所为何事？”  
桑克瑞德极为缓慢的抬起手，试图找回身体的自由操控权。  
“乌尔达哈……政变了。”颤抖的指尖终于抵达了精灵的长袍，亚麻布料的触感令人安心。  
“其他人……敏菲利亚呢？”

2.  
以身体与精神上的恢复为由，桑克瑞德被治疗师们下了一个为期不短的禁足令。他只得待在石之家帮塔塔露整理情报，顺便了解昏睡期间的事态发展。尽管如此，疑点实在太多了。  
多到连那位聪明伶俐机智过人的接待员小姐，在面对他感谢提供新衣服时都不禁顾左右而言他。  
雅·修特拉为了拦住追兵破坏了地下水道，危急之时发动古代传送术把桑克瑞德传送了出来。动乱平息后皮平曾带恒辉队在地下水道彻底搜查，丝毫没有发现其他人的踪影。  
直觉告诉他，这并不是全部的真实。  
“记忆缺失”，于里昂热在这个问题上惜语如金。但精灵同时遗憾的表示强行唤醒记忆会造成灵魂损伤，正如早一步醒来的阿尔菲诺——现在，可露儿已送他回本国疗养。  
而在说到这点的时候，阿莉塞悄悄躲了出去。  
“我并不奢望你能相信……我恐怕比你本人更为渴望你的记忆早日复苏。”于里昂热露出一脸复杂的表情，伸出的手在空中踟蹰了几个来回，最后落在桑克瑞德的额头上。  
手心的温度略微高出一些。  
“此外看来一切正常。”精灵很小的松了口气，摇着头补充，“……非常抱歉。”

“——塔塔露小姐。”  
被关禁闭的人百无聊赖，从圆桌上摊开的一堆文件里抬起头，没有错过那个心不在焉的接待员急忙低头假装写字的动作。  
“塔塔露小姐，有几个问题我想请教您。”  
“不必如此客气，桑克瑞德先生。”  
“帝国上一次内乱是索尔帝驾崩引发的王位争夺，在我记忆中这也就是此前不久的事情。那时我们曾借机清除过大国联防军的帝国密探，并且你我都曾经过手，这没错吧？”桑克瑞德把一沓文件放到一边。  
“我想你是对的，先生。”  
“错过了新皇瓦厉斯出兵伊修加德魔大陆，随后是阿拉米格国境线，转眼间到现在就已经是新一轮的内战了。尽管吸取先代经验立了皇太子，但这位皇太子的不作为导致皇帝猝死后国内形势重归混乱。”另一沓。  
“据我们最近收到的情报，确实如此。”  
“事到如今这位漩涡中心的人物仿佛也没有平乱的打算，反观其此前监管西东两个行省，数次暴乱都极快镇压，直到前不久才在一夜间输得一干二净甚至把自己搭上了。但随后又凭在任期间资助开发的人造超越之力，又或者是无影之力，死而复生。”较之先前更厚的一沓。  
“精彩的总结。”塔塔露拍起手。  
“而这当中很大一部分报告，”桑克瑞德拍拍那叠纸张，“是出自我手的。”  
塔塔露摊着手不置可否。  
“除此之外，新近的这些加密报文都是里奥尔发来的，他在属州已经走过了不少地方。往前有一份是E.W口述，塔塔露小姐您负责笔录的‘黑蔷薇’事件因果与帝都暴乱的起因。没记错的话，除非发生重大危机我们并不会贸然请求外援，而我在阿拉米格写的最后一份报告也恰好衔接在这之前。”  
“不愧是你，完全没错。”  
“塔塔露小姐，容许我换个问法——您是在什么情况下得知我昏迷一事的？”  
“让我想想……”年轻的接待员摇着手中的羽毛笔，“我当时在远东之国的黄金港，得知出事后立马启程回艾欧泽亚的。”  
看来这个问题没有触及于里昂热大先生的禁止事项。桑克瑞德继续追问，“当时的具体状况你有听说吗？”  
“依稀记得是——突然倒下完全失去意识，但身体方面并无大碍，仿佛灵魂出窍一般。我回到石之家时你已经被送回来安置好了。”  
“送回来？换言之我并不是在这里倒下的，那么——是谁从哪里送的？”  
塔塔露面露难色，桑克瑞德直接把拉拉菲尔族站着的那张凳子整个转过来迫使她与自己对视。  
“是、是莉瑟安排的……”  
“这就说得通了。”桑克瑞德抱着脑袋重新趴在桌上，如同魔力耗尽的雕金人偶不再动弹。这引起了塔塔露的恐慌，她连忙伸手去探男人的脉搏，又慌张的反省自己哪里缺漏了于里昂热的嘱托。  
“塔塔露，”桑克瑞德猛然抬头按住她，可怜的拉拉菲尔几乎被吓得哇哇乱叫。“于里昂热那家伙所谓的禁言界限到底在哪里……”  
“就是，与你的记忆不直接相关的问题不必讳言……”所有人心里都清楚这个答案纯属含糊其辞。  
“但这E.W和往前的事情我还是……可恶啊于里昂热！”男人咒骂着第三次倒伏于桌面，对面的接待员起初还想尝试安抚，但很快她也选择了放弃并一起抱着脑袋倒在圆桌上。外出归来的大法师见到这一光景也不由得惊讶了数秒。

3.  
“我从未怀疑过这点，桑克瑞德。你定然可以在短时间内把这些情报拼凑起来。”  
“但这当中却缺失了关键——毕竟掌握着这些的你一直吝于分享。”  
说这话的时候桑克瑞德依然望着月夜下的银泪湖，他能感到身后的于里昂热想要避开，又因突然想起到天台上来的目的是叫他回去而停步。  
“在确信拼图的碎片对你无害之前，请恕我不敢轻举妄动。”  
“我看到你去找拉姆布鲁斯了，想必他也很担心雅·修特拉吧。”桑克瑞德从他看风景的雅座站起，于里昂热在屋檐的阴影里看不清表情。  
“我也从未怀疑过你，和你的智慧，于里昂热。”  
“但偶尔依赖我也未尝不可。”  
经过于里昂热身边时，桑克瑞德抬手拍了拍他的肩。  
被桑克瑞德逮到机会溜出来仅是一个给黑衣森林分部送文件的跑腿。负责人本该是阿丽亚娜，但桑克瑞德给伊西多尔使足了眼色，那位饱经风霜的老人马上心领神会开始腰疼，他便得以在其他人有所反应之前顺理成章的把任务接过来。  
在桑克瑞德整理思绪的时候，陆行鸟飞近了森林东部的边界。巴埃萨长城依旧矗立，只剩下被蛮神召唤污染的大地触目惊心。为了避免不必要的麻烦，桑克瑞德低调路过东方堡联防军驻地打了声招呼，但仍有眼尖的恒辉队队员很快认出他。他也不再客气，顺道跟人买了一瓶私藏的小酒，相信劳班统领会网开一面。  
陆行鸟在长城低空盘旋了几周，找个了相对宽敞的平台降落。这里发生的事在拂晓血盟和加隆德炼铁厂双方的记录里都有完整保存，但作为当事人之一，记忆却不能准确的告诉他事发地点在哪里。  
安顿好陆行鸟，桑克瑞德从包里翻出那瓶酒，绕着圈缓缓倒在地面，最后剩了一口仰脖一饮而尽。  
液体漫延着渗入土中，很快消失不见。  
也许这并不是他第一次到这里干同样的事情——他不得而知。  
狮鹫的啼鸣由远及近，定睛看去，骑手不是别人，正是那位金色长发的红衣女子。  
“桑克瑞德！”  
飞行坐骑还未停稳，女孩一跃而下三两步冲向前把他抱了个满怀。  
“你怎么来了……莉瑟。”桑克瑞德连忙伸手接住。虽然年轻时切磋武艺没少被姐姐按在地上揍，如此热情的妹妹却算不上多见。  
“别小瞧我的情报网。”女孩卖起了关子，但显然是受了一些意料之中的嘱咐，她的下一个问题问得小心翼翼。“外出已经不要紧了吗……？”  
“我绕个弯就回去。”桑克瑞德皱着眉假意嫌弃，“……不过谢谢。此前让你担心了。”  
“我，我才要说谢谢！谢谢你能来……”莉瑟跳起来，短暂静默的最后，她摇摇头甚感惋惜，“下次非得拉你陪我练一套拳不可。”  
“你饶了我吧莉瑟大人。”  
笑闹被通讯珠的响声打断。  
“喂喂，桑克瑞德先生？”是阿丽亚娜。  
“请讲。”  
“请回来一趟石之家。拉敏女士有事想拜托你。”

4.  
委托内容只是一个短途旅行的陪同，艾玛吉娜矿山公司在对希拉狄哈水道进行残骸清理和修整时意外发现了眼熟的信物，惊讶之余公司的少东家珀珀库利和塞塞鲁卡连忙第一时间通知了芙·拉敏。  
是启程搬往石之家起敏菲利亚一直贴身带着的猫眼石。那本是小小的阿希利亚送给芙·拉敏的第一份礼物，如何处置自然当由她本人决定最为合适不过。  
谢过珀珀库利和塞塞鲁卡，芙·拉敏提议将猫眼石葬到沃伯顿先生墓前。前往圣阿达玛·兰达玛教会途中桑克瑞德给于里昂热留了个消息，不想到达时他和阿莉塞已经跟伊琉德神父打过招呼并在那里等候了。阿雷恩瓦尔德和莉瑟得到口信匆匆赶来，还有流沙屋的莫莫蒂，从石之家赶过来的塔塔露、赫利·博尔达和库尔特内，珀珀库利和塞塞鲁卡找来了古雷因法尔……  
上一次这么多人聚集在这里是什么时候？是了，拂晓结成的最初，一直给予支持帮助的伊琉德神父帮忙把沃伯顿先生的墓从艾拉里格墓地迁移到此处，整整五年。物是人非。  
东萨纳兰的天空下起了小雨。

桑克瑞德已经记不清自己如何体面的把芙·拉敏护送回丧灵钟，又怎么出现在黄昏湾，在进入沙之家之前甚至还礼仪周到的敲了敲门。  
这个时间，这个地点，有且只有一个人。  
这个人给沙之家布了结界，因而他一定已经知道有人闯入。  
但此人并没有主动现身。是在等待来人找到他，亦或是指望不速之客自行退散？  
“于里昂热！”桑克瑞德喊出了屋主的名字，声音在鲜有家具且大且空的空间里不断反弹回响。“你在的吧！……”  
良久， 远处传来了熟悉的脚步声，门闩的碰撞和开关的轻响。  
“来都来了不说点什么或者念句诗吗？少见你那么沉默……”  
桑克瑞德一回头心里就骂了一句“见鬼”，他瞬间就懂得了于里昂热不戴那副好眼镜的坏处——他从未曾在那精灵的脸上见过如此悲伤的神情。  
不，并不是的。脑中的另一个声音告诉他。  
他记忆里明明应有这样的既视感，甚至极大可能不止一次。他现在可以确定笼罩着自己那股不知名的情绪了，但正因他缺失了关键的那几块拼图，这让他们原本可以共享的那部分伤痛无处安放，更找不到出口。  
“于里昂热，”桑克瑞德上前一步双手揪起对方的衣领，“把缺失的碎片给我。”  
“给我。”  
给我。  
“桑……”  
于里昂热瞪大了双眼。不等他喊完名讳，那人粗暴的勾下他的脖子将他吻住。

“啊……”  
于里昂热用全力捂紧嘴巴，试图扼杀那些即将冲破齿关的低吟。  
桑克瑞德跪在他身前，使出浑身解数取悦他腿间的物事。细细啮压铃口，舌尖由下及上舔弄柱身，抚慰到阴囊处时又加上亲吻乃至轻轻撕咬。精灵的阴茎本就长于平均，仅是半勃已经难以完整吞下，进出口腔的动作也愈发费力。但桑克瑞德对此毫不在意，甚至主动吞得更深一些，积极的用喉咙深处的狭窄甬道挤压龟头，又在吞吐的同时不轻不重的吮吸。  
雄性的腥气充斥着口腔，桑克瑞德的手忙于抚慰于里昂热的腿根和小腹，无暇抹去来不及咽下的唾液，它们顺着嘴角漫延到脖颈，或是被用作吞噎的润滑。  
——给我。  
他用眼神向于里昂热控诉。  
下一刻于里昂热便像真中了蛊惑一般，伸手插入桑克瑞德的发间，猛力顶入他口中。男人忍不住发出一声痛苦的呜咽。这让于里昂热从短暂的失神中清醒过来，连忙放开他把自身退出，又起身把人拉入怀中，嘴里念叨着道歉的词句。  
桑克瑞德被顶得眼角泛泪，“闭嘴。”  
他简单用一个吻做到了这点。  
尝到自己味道的大法师皱起了眉，他还没有释放，坐在膝上的男人却不依不饶的用裆部紧贴他的性器磨蹭，这一刻，唯有对方同样蓄势待发这个事实令人稍感欣慰。  
“请不要，再挑战我的意志力……”  
是提醒，是劝诫，或是最后通牒，全取决于聆听者。桑克瑞德将无名指与中指伸入口内从唇舌间汲取唾液，离开时勾起的嘴角足以被视为挑衅。  
连于里昂热替他宽解上衣束缚的几秒都不愿等，男人用手指撑开内壁，试图借助重力吞下对方的庞然大物。  
“唔……”  
润滑离足够仍有不可逾越的差距。他太久没有像这样近乎奢侈的挥霍这具身体，重新苏醒的痛觉和欲求足以将他撕裂。他眼中映出的精灵仍想抓住最后一分理智，而他只会叫嚣着上前将其一一粉碎。  
“桑克瑞德……”  
于里昂热开口喊出那人的名字，回应他的是男人不再受禁锢的呻吟。过紧的压迫让他双眼泛红，他本能的抽插开拓以换取更多的喘息空间和餍足，直至深陷其中再无退路。男人的乳尖在他眼前跳动，他轻轻含住加以舔舐和吮吸，又分出手去照顾对方渗出前液的性器。快感一点点翻涌四串，每一次濒临灭顶，他又会改换楔入的角度和抚弄的节奏将男人拉回来，直至连同自己一起坠入失控的深渊。  
桑克瑞德——  
精灵的低语在空荡荡的房间里回响，淫靡的水声与肉体的拍击与之辉映。他曾在记忆里听过无数次于里昂热叫他的名字，带着书卷气娓娓道来的，语重心长的，温柔的，亲密的，又或者是当下饱含着欲望的。他就要读懂精灵眼底那不可名状的思绪了，那是失去珍视之人的忏悔吗？那份隐忍的苦痛又是为何承担？  
带着谜底的那块碎片几乎触手可及，他只需要抓住那道光。  
他在释放的同时跌入了精灵的怀里。

5.  
“超越技术…研究所……”  
桑克瑞德拿起桌上的通讯珠轻点两下，录音又再次播放了一遍。  
“记录显示，我和里奥尔、还有阿尔菲诺少爷曾经有一个加密频道。那时小少爷跟帝国民主派人士从东方出发前往帝都，我则是从阿拉米格出发前往属州，里奥尔在后方负责支援。当初这个通讯贝也是出于这个目的建立的。”说到这里，桑克瑞德抬手指向桌面，“而就是这个通讯贝，刚刚收到了你听到的这个通信。”  
于里昂热沉默着听完，眉头紧锁。这个声音不是别人，确实是阿尔菲诺。  
“现在你可以告诉我阿尔菲诺少爷是怎么回事了。”  
于里昂热无声的叹了口气。  
“阿尔菲诺少爷醒来之后我们很快就发现他有记忆缺失的现象，于是就尝试找回他的记忆。现在想来确是过于乐观了。”  
“在阿莉塞小姐讲述昏睡那段时间发生的事情时，他本该附着完全的灵魂出现了一次明显的颤动。”  
“再度清醒之后，他不但没有恢复应有的记忆，反而缺失了更多的部分。拂晓毕竟没有研究魂灵的学者……所幸莱韦耶勒尔家在本国与专门的学者颇有渊源，而可露儿小姐正是为此陪同少爷回萨雷安的。”  
“至于阿莉塞小姐，她虽非顽固之人，但多少仍有将此归咎于自己的愧疚之心……因而留在石之家或许更为妥当。”  
通讯珠的响声打断了于里昂热的说明，桑克瑞德做出一个“请”的手势。  
于里昂热欠身示意，走到一边聆听来信。  
“可露儿小姐从属州回来了。”于里昂热回来时语速有所加快，“我想我们需要马上出发去阿拉米格。”

阿尔菲诺在回到萨雷安本国后疗养了一段时间，直到灵魂学方面深有造诣的学者问诊后断定安然无事，莱韦耶勒尔家上下才稍感宽心。但至于记忆，也有专门人士建议重回碎片缺失的节点“寻找”，阿尔菲诺本打算只身前往帝国属州，但被其父富尔什诺拦下，最后商榷的结果是双方各退一步，属州可以去，但必须带上贴身随从负责人身安全。可露儿也以随队医师的名义一同前往。事与愿违，他们本在逐渐接近真相，却在曾经的反抗军驻地旧址调查时遭到了帝国势力的突袭，阿尔菲诺为了掩护可露儿落入了敌方之手。逃过一劫的可露儿历经艰险才和里奥尔碰上头，并在他协助下得以回到阿拉米格。  
“……袭击我们的帝国军里有一名人造超越之力拥有者，所有人的攻击魔法都对他无效。”可露儿结束了回忆。“技艺再高超的法师在那个怪物面前都成了赤手空拳的凡人……”  
“‘超越技术研究所’吗……这科技完全点偏了啊。”桑克瑞德摇着头，他本人姑且不论，但考虑到艾欧泽亚联防军的兵种阵容，说不棘手那是假话。  
“万幸那股力量应该还只是试验阶段，实战效果还不理想，这也给了我们逃脱的机会。莱韦耶勒尔家的人们有些没受伤的，本打算硬闯劫狱，但在搞清楚敌人底细前还是避免轻举妄动，给里奥尔劝了下来。”可露儿接过于里昂热递过来的热茶道了声谢，“这就只好回来搬救兵了。”  
“劫狱？那我可真太擅长了。”  
“……”  
“……请问这冷场是怎么回事？”  
桑克瑞德被于里昂热盯得心里发怵。  
“父亲做的最坏的打算莫非就是政治手段……”阿莉塞大胆臆测，但旋即又否决了自己，“不行，加雷马现在连个像样的交涉对象都没有……绝不能让这种事发生。”  
“同理联防军出面容易被做宣战的文章，这也并不妥当……”于里昂热接道。  
“如果能跟暗影猎人联系上就好了，听闻他也抽不开身……”  
“诸位，没有政治立场又不受攻击魔法无效影响的，眼前不是有一位吗？还是说，你们觉得我还干不过里奥尔？”  
众人面面相觑。  
“……那当然是你能干，桑克瑞德大人。”

不入虎穴，焉得虎子。  
诚然没有人不认为那个通信可疑，但就算那是敌人的钓饵，反过来也可以将计就计。地点选在只有那个私密频道的三人知道的接头地点，那个阿尔菲诺的声音也同意了赴约。考虑到周围地区被提前设埋伏封锁的可能性，他们决定参考马克西马大使的建议。帝国的平民派为了躲避军队的搜捕，迫不得已破坏了不少被掌握的传送点，解决手段则是改用临时以太之光用完即毁确保安全。  
桑克瑞德整备物资的时候，一旁阿莉塞在谁跟着去建临时以太之光的问题上跟于里昂热纠缠不休，可露儿小心的避开战火，走到桑克瑞德身边坐下来。  
“桑克瑞德先生看起来比我想象中好，那我也放心了。”  
“可露儿小姐的想象中我是多么不堪，这点不得不令人好奇。”  
“抱歉…同样长时间昏睡过的我当时可是消沉了许久呢。”  
“……纠结下去也不是办法。”桑克瑞德回头对上可露儿的视线，“好久没跟你聊天真是令人怀念……感觉好多了。我一定会把阿尔菲诺少爷带回来的，可露儿小姐。”  
“真是可靠。”  
那边于里昂热像是终于说服了阿莉塞，见对方甚为沮丧，只好伸手轻抚她的头发以示安慰。  
心里仿佛有什么被触动了。

“……精神控制的可能性也最好考虑进去。”  
“事到如今，我还能请你重新考量这个计划吗……”于里昂热的语气接近不抱希望。  
“你能眼看着恩师的孙辈出事不管吗？”  
“你还是这句……”于里昂热叹了口气，“我不认为一换一是智者的选择。”  
“而你又是从何时开始变得斤斤计较。”  
看到于里昂热默不作声，桑克瑞德弯下腰去蹭了一个吻示好。  
“再说也给我点信心啊。”  
“……那请带上这个吧。”于里昂热掏出一个小包裹，是他注入了魔力的晶壤。“愿破坏神的祝福指引你的前路。”

6.  
“本身没有超越之力，但用超越之力也看不到这个人的过去？”  
“那可难办了，还以为能比之前那个小鬼有用些。”  
红红绿绿的灯光在眼前交错闪过，仿佛有什么想挤进大脑，又有什么想冲出去。  
“早上好，你醒啦——”  
称不上是令人愉快的声音，可以的话这种叫起床服务最好取消。  
“药效该到了，再装死可就假戏真做了哦？”  
手脚被剥夺了自由，桑克瑞德抬起沉重的眼皮，慢慢聚焦环视四周。  
放饵的猎人意在阻止猎物逃跑，而猎物要的正巧也是拆除传送点毁尸灭迹，双方不约而同采取了粗暴的手段炸毁那座废弃教堂，爆炸的叠加效果也出乎两边的意料之外。换掉一个小队不亏，桑克瑞德想着。他被禁锢在实验台上，大大小小的管子从他所在的装置延伸向周围种种古怪的容器，当初潜入阿拉米格王宫搜救可露儿时依稀见过类似格局的建筑。  
——超越技术研究所。  
“早安，‘奥卢斯所长’。”桑克瑞德打了个哈欠。  
“不许提那个名字。”被称为‘奥卢斯’的男人粗暴的往桑克瑞德手臂上扎了一针，“该吃早饭了，快谢恩吧——”  
吐真剂。桑克瑞德看着手臂上一排针孔，心底骂了句换汤不换药，纵然他有一百种方法讲假话，但药量过大导致的行动障碍是他不得不提防的。  
“成功提炼出超越之力加上人体试验成功，如此军功赫赫的奥卢斯·玛尔·亚希纳何以沦落到此地深藏功与名？”桑克瑞德故作停顿，“还是说，奥卢斯所长本人早已光荣战死，窃取他科研成果的冒牌货回到帝都不受重用，只能在边境属州苟且度日？”  
身着白衣的男人与前所长长相身型相差无几，若非是面对特别亲近的人，确实足以以假乱真。  
“看来你吃的苦头还不够。”“奥卢斯”的笑容凝固在脸上。“说吧，你们那个有超越之力的英雄大人在哪里？”  
“哈，超越之力……只会复制前人，难怪得不到主子赏识。”  
虽然故意转移了重点，桑克瑞德下意识在心里重复了一遍……英雄？念头甫一冒出来专注力便有涣散的征兆，药恐怕该起作用了，他不得不打起精神赶跑杂念以维持表面的云淡风轻。  
“我倒是不介意再看一遍英雄救美的剧本……但这次的美人看来还不清楚自己的立场。”“奥卢斯”面露惋惜走到一边按下开关，桑克瑞德所在的台子被魔导机械抓起，运到空地中放下。  
那是一个巨大的密闭牢笼。  
一侧的机械门打开，出现的并非魔导兵器也非妖魔猛兽，而只是一个人类。  
说“人”也许有失偏颇，那人外观看来与属州民的壮年男性无异，但行为方式和精神状态已经全然不似常人。  
“早餐或者晨运，你自己定吧。”  
“这趣味真是不敢恭维……”前所长的成功是尸体堆出来的，但把人弄成半人不鬼的试验品还真没有。  
试验品嗅到了桑克瑞德的动静，摇摇晃晃的走过来绕着实验台转了几圈，判断是“食物”后亮出了尖牙。  
“唔！”堪堪避开喉管，但肩上恐怕要被扯走一块肉。能活动的范围太小了，这样下去撑不了多久。  
试验品见猎物还能动弹，退开一步挥来一记直拳，正在试图挣脱的桑克瑞德突然发现手部的拘束被解除了，条件反射拿手臂挡开攻击。下一秒关节的挤压声和吃痛的呻吟同时响起，而后是来自观众愉悦的嘲笑。  
“你可得撑到英雄出场啊美人——”手持遥控器的“奥卢斯”解除了试验台的全部束缚，“这样吧，稍微送点小礼物。”  
“怪物……”桑克瑞德低声骂道。右臂听声音就已经不对了，那怪物紧接着又瞄准了左面，他在获得自由的同时就势滚下试验台侥幸躲开，但刚逃出几步又被另一人拦截。同样是实验体却善于隐藏气息且速度更快，桑克瑞德此前的注意力全在第一人身上，因而被打了个措手不及，三两下便被擒住扔回了原位。  
最初的试验品俨然已成了猎食者，趁猎物行动受阻欺身上前猛攻，下手狠准却不致命，仿佛专门享受起捕猎的过程。桑克瑞德招架不及硬吃了几拳，他开始后悔没听莉瑟的建议提前练上几招，或者找一件厚实抗揍的大衣。那怪物毫不费劲制住他，利齿穿透颈侧汲取鲜血，仍没有伤及动脉。桑克瑞德攒足劲企图起身反制，却被猎食者读得了先机，反擒住双臂将他按在地上属于他自己的血泊里。  
周身的痛楚侵占了整个意识。他所剩的体力不多了。  
尝到鲜血甘甜的怪物兴奋的舔了舔嘴唇。还没有玩够。  
下一刻臀缝间抵上了炽热的肉棒。桑克瑞德一惊，猎食者一瞬已嗅到猎物的动摇，愈发得意的扒下他的裤子，探到穴口长驱直入。挣扎会被按回来，右臂已经被扭成了诡异的形状。他只能听任身后的怪物全凭本能撞向体内，任何反抗或示弱都会让肉棒的出进变得更凶狠。见猎物的反应开始趋于平淡，猎食者便伸手猛按他的小腹，又一口气操入深处意图把人贯穿。  
“呜……”牙缝间挤出了哀鸣。  
桑克瑞德被揪着头发拉起来，染血的视野一片模糊。眼前是拦截后一直在暗中待机的另一试验品，“他”掐开桑克瑞德的牙关，用粗大的阴茎填满他的口腔。血顺着脸颊滴垂下来，抽插间经由他的嘴唇染红了肉棒，混合精液揉成了妖冶的玫红，施暴者显然极为满意这样的效果，更挺腰冲进喉咙深处。桑克瑞德被操得呛住了呼吸，内壁不由随之搅紧，身后的猎食者大为兴奋，猛操几下射进了里面。但体内的肉棒全然没有萎靡的迹象，那怪物的动作更粗暴了几分，快速的抽插震动让他含不住嘴里的那根。这引起了另一人的不满，“他”走上前把第一位试验品从桑克瑞德身上扒下来，俯下身把他从血泊里抱回试验台上。  
随后插入身体的阴茎比刚才那根更为粗长，比起不得章法更为稳重，“他”毫不费劲的制住桑克瑞德双手，不疾不徐的震腰挺入，让眼前的猎物不得不打开双腿去迎合。更要命的是，在疼痛密集到麻木的状态下，底层竟有一丝快感隐隐约约的升了上来。  
“啊！……”桑克瑞德最终没能完全扼杀掉声音哭喊出来。  
第一位试验品从刚才的震惊中回过味来，一跃跳上试验台瞪住了“同伴”，那架势俨然是要宣战。  
空气中的火药味一触即发。  
“噗嗤——”催眠气体从牢笼角落喷薄而出，很快里头就没了动静。  
“余兴到此为止。”“奥卢斯”转着手里的遥控器兴致缺缺，“这英雄也太慢了吧，玩腻了。”  
试验台带着昏迷不醒的猎物慢悠悠的升上来，“奥卢斯”给针筒灌满药水准备给他再来一针。  
“报告所长！”一名帝国兵下士冲进来，“敌袭！”  
“什么？反抗军的人又活腻了？”  
“不…不是反抗军，是自己…是第十二军团！”报告的下士前言不搭后语，“理由是所长您私通民主派……说要就，就地处置……”  
“你说什么……！！”所长大怒，抬手砸了手里把玩的遥控器。  
“所，所长！！！”下士突然吓得跌在地上。  
“奥卢斯”被一道狠劲按倒在实验台上，针筒里的药水全数进了他的颈侧。  
“你现在找解药还来得及……”刚刚还昏迷不醒的猎物一脚把他踹到地上。被吓傻的下士反应过来想救，旋即被猎物手中的针筒插穿了眼窝。  
“解，解药……”“奥卢斯”瘫倒在地往一个方向爬了数星尺，最后不动了。  
“啧，力道失准了真是抱歉……”桑克瑞德闭上眼，“我稍微休息一下就去找给你……”

7.  
“如果我们没能守住他……还请你，送他一程……”  
“悠闲的在这边逛一逛也不错。”  
“但愿这里的人们也能早日回归正常的生活。”  
“我回去要找噶·布！”  
“就算是以回不去为代价，我们也会阻止他的。”  
“请让我助你一臂之力……”  
“桑克瑞德！——”  
这个世界所有的光都聚拢在眼前这个人身上，他背上长出了一双巨大的羽翼，轻轻一弹指就足以把两个世界置于万劫不复之地。  
“桑克瑞德！！”  
白发男人将六发魔弹尽数射出，将枪刃刺进了他心脏的部分。  
最后的意识，是他嘴角的一个微笑。

8.  
那是一场漫长的睡眠。  
里奥尔从阿尔菲诺出事起就一直忙于搞情报操作，第十二军团内部本来也有人早盯上了超越技术研究所，只是一直苦于没有动手的理由，正好这边散播出去的谣言提供了上好的借口。  
“你有本事你自己按着他别让我按着他？感谢利姆莱茵保佑我没出门就被他占卜个大凶？我跟你讲桑克瑞德你千万别告诉他你那条手臂是当着我的面拍回去的完事还拆了几台魔导装甲炸了几座楼？”  
“好了请不要占用公共资源讲私事，回来我请你喝酒。”  
桑克瑞德被周转运回沙之家之后又被下了禁足令。这回可没那么简单，沙之家的结界是于里昂热掌管的，稍有风吹草动都躲不过他眼睛。记忆回来了之后，桑克瑞德当然清楚这并不是第一次。他懒得数。  
但于里昂热不同，就连每一次事后的惩罚，他都会尽量不重样。  
“不行，快停下……”  
没有人知道大先生何时还转职成了正骨师，攥紧伤员的右臂的力道大得惊人。  
“我从不奢求逆流而上，惟愿这一臂之力能助你，拨乱反正。”  
“……不要了，啊！！”异样的疼痛摧毁了桑克瑞德所有的自制，泪水流满了整脸，他几乎是哭叫着哀求于里昂热放过他。“这手臂我不要了……”  
“……你可确定？”于里昂热摸到他的肩关节。  
桑克瑞德脸色煞白，不敢点头也不敢摇头。  
“啊！于里昂热！”  
哀鸣和咒骂交错持续回响在沙之家。  
“可你自身并不是这么想的。”  
以恢复之名，桑克瑞德双手被固定在床头施加了重力魔法。于里昂热只是稍经碰触，腿间的器官便兴奋得战栗着呼之欲出。  
“还有这里……”  
但于里昂热的话语已然传达不到眼前的人耳中。这副身体被此消彼长的痛觉和快感完全掌控了，每一次抽离都能感到内壁的软肉恋恋不舍的绞紧，又在被撞入时无度索求。他甚至用腿圈紧于里昂热的腰间，低喃着精灵的名字请求他给他再多一些。  
这副表情确实不能让别人看到，于里昂热想着在那光裸的乳尖留了个牙印。他并不介意给那点痛楚添砖加瓦。  
桑克瑞德抽动左手想挣脱，于里昂热心领神会，遂成全了那一点自由。那只手便将于里昂热的头拉下来，在他耳边说了句什么。  
下一刻于里昂热的脸上又出现了难以言表的情态。  
他选择将这一切化作一个吻。

9.  
光之战士从这个世界消失了。  
跟第七灵灾之后一样，人们都忘记了还有这个人存在过。

“哇哇哇哇！”塔塔露差点从凳子上摔下来，“是妖灵！”  
菲奥·乌儿挥挥手打了个招呼。  
几乎是同时，房间里的阿莉塞也惊叫了起来。  
“修特拉！太好了你终于醒了！”  
“稍微耽误了点时间……”雅·修特拉被一把抱紧自己开始哇哇大哭的阿莉塞弄得紧张起来，“看来发生了很多事呢。”  
“那孩子……她还好吗？”桑克瑞德最后被于里昂热推了出来，挠着鼻子问妖灵。  
“托您的福。”妖灵扑闪着翅膀行了个礼。

乌尔达哈为娜娜莫女王生日办了个庆典，但与其说是诚心祝贺，不如说是沙蝎众的日常交际。晚宴上娜娜莫百无聊赖的看着身边两张空凳子，劳班没能抽空前来，而那个“王室顾问”在最初打了个招呼后也不见了踪影。  
漫天的烟花下，王室顾问把身边人拽到白玉小巷的一角。为了不引人注目那人又把兜帽戴上了，这让他更轻易把对方拉下来接吻。  
“如果我在此刻确认此行的目的是否过于不解风情——这里是？”精灵稍微离开一点距离，鼻尖彼此磨蹭。  
“是一切开始的地方。”他不慌不忙的继续这个吻。

但这次，他们记得。

END.


End file.
